Micro SMG
For the weapon with the same name from GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, see Micro Uzi. The Micro SMG is a powerful sub-machine gun with its full size featured on Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, GTA Chinatown Wars, and featured in GTA IV's second downloadable content The Ballad of Gay Tony. In GTA: Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories, the gun is called Micro SMG in-game, in GTA: Vice City, Uzi 9mm on the original PlayStation 2 version and Uz-I on all other versions. Every rendition of the Micro SMG holds 30 rounds per magazine. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV, the Micro SMG is actually a civilian-legal pistol version of the IWI Micro-Uzi sub-machine gun but called Micro SMG in-game. It can be identified as the pistol version because the side-folding wire stock is deleted, and there is no provision on the rear of the receiver to mount one. One can only assume that the pistol was illegally modified for full-automatic operation. The Micro-SMG has a respectable rate of fire, about 950 RPM, however it is slower than its real-life counterpart, which has an astounding cyclic rate of 1,250 rounds per minute. In Vice City, the Vercetti Gang carry Micro SMGs after the end of the game's storyline. The Micro SMG is also the starting weapon for the players after the regular pistol when advancing from the first points of the games. The version in Chinatown Wars appears to be an Ingram MAC-11 by the HUD Image. In The Ballad of Gay Tony episodic title for Grand Theft Auto IV, the Gold SMG is essentially a gold plated Micro SMG owned by Yusuf Amir, and an improved version of the Micro Uzi. Involvement in GTA San Andreas The full sized Micro SMG (alternatively called Uzi) was originally intended to be featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Beta screenshots of the game show the Grove Street Families gang members perform a drive-by with the beta appearance of Big Smoke, Sweet and possibly Ryder or Big Bear. The gun was left out for unknown reasons although the animation for it from GTA Vice City was used for the MP5, when fired. The final version of the game features a Micro Uzi named Micro SMG in-game. Locations GTA Vice City *Prawn Island - On the front porch of the Mendez Mansion. *North Point Mall - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation from the start of the game ($400). *Washington Beach - Near the front end of the tall apartment building with a swimming pool out back. *Ocean Beach - Behind the Ocean Beach Pay 'n' Spray in a fenced area, reachable on foot. *Downtown - Under the stairs that lead to the rooftop with the Skumole Shack, just northeast of The Greasy Chopper. *SWAT Team Officers - Killing one will cause them to drop the weapon. *Vercetti Gang Members - Wasting a group of them will give a decent amount of ammo. Only if the storyline is completed. *Cheetah Members - Killing the cheetah drivers will make them drop their weapons. GTA Liberty City Stories *Chinatown, Portland - By a diner under the Callahan Bridge and the El-Train tracks. *Red Light District, Portland - Available to buy from the Ammu-Nation store upon completion of Don in 60 Seconds. {$600) *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from the Ammu-Nation store after completing Driving Mr. Leone. ($600) *Cedar Grove , Shoreside Vale - Underneath the bridge leading to Pike creek GTA Vice City Stories *Downtown - On roof of a small building accessible by stairs, northward of The Mendez Building. Under the stairs is a rampage available. *Downtown - Available at the Ammu-Nation store from the start of the game for $600, but discounted to $450 after completing Phil's Shooting Range. *Vice Point - Next to a jetty where a Violator spawns. The Micro SMG is located just across the Leaf Links Golf Club and a rampage location. *Swat Team Members - Either by killing the Swat members from an VCPD Enforcer or a squad from the VCPD Maveric. *Dea - Wasting the cheetah drivers will give you Micro-SMG ammo. * Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories,if you view the Micro SMG closely while shooting at the sides,reveals that the front looks like a duck's head. In-game model Image:MicroSMG-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City. Image:MicroSMGSA.JPG|The Micro-SMG as seen in a beta screenshot of GTA San Andreas. Image:MicroSMGLCS.jpg|Toni firing a Micro-SMG. Image:MicroSMG-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories. HUD icons Image:MicroSMG-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Image:Micro_SMG_HUD_LCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories de:Micro-SMG es:Micro subfusil Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Sub Machine Guns